I Love You, Ginny Weasley
by MagicL
Summary: After Harry breaks Ginny Weasley's heart she thinks back to all their wonderful times together; all the laughter and sometimes the tears. But will it be enough for her to forgive the man she loves? Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters; J.K. Rowling does, I make no profit from this.
1. Chapter 1

**I love you, Ginny Weasley**

A tearstained Ginny Weasley collapsed onto the bench overlooking the small pond at the top of the hill. How could Harry do that to her? It just didn't make sense. At the bottom of the hill she could see her friends and… him talking outside the Burrow or were they arguing? Ginny couldn't tell and didn't care. Tears streamed from her eyes and she didn't bother to wipe them away as she thought back to all their wonderful times together…

 _Harry's fingers were linked through hers. A comfortable silence surrounding the couple as the trees rustled in the gentle breeze. The lake was completely deserted, everyone else was up at the castle. It was strange, she thought, how a few hours ago the whole wizarding world was in chaos and now everything seemed calm and peaceful. She could tell Harry was in deep thought and this troubled her as she knew Harry blamed himself for her brother's death, for Remus' and Tonks', for his parents' and for the countless other victims._

' _Harry, you're thinking about everyone aren't you?'_

 _Harry stopped dead in his tracks. He knew what she meant by 'everyone'. 'Everyone' was code for all the people that had lost their lives in the battle. When more than one person's death was involved but it hurt too much to say it bluntly or to go through a list of the people that had died. After the war there were too many 'everyone's and Ginny knew this troubled Harry._

' _It's just there are so many people dead and it's all my fault. I didn't want any of this, I didn't want all these people to die. I'm so sorry Ginny, it's my fault Fred is dead and now George has lost his twin, you and Ron have lost a brother and your parents have lost a son. I can't imagine what this is like for you and your family Ginny but please forgive me I'm so sorry.'_

 _He was crying. So was Ginny. She didn't know whether it was because he mentioned Fred or because she was so hurt to see him hurt but she was crying._

' _Harry none of this is your fault. Harry look at me.' Ginny placed her small hand under his jaw and gently raised his head so his emerald eyes met her chocolate brown ones. 'None of this is your fault. It's Voldemort's and his stupid Death Eaters. Nobody blames you. For Merlin's sake Harry you just killed the darkest wizard of all time! Please don't blame yourself because you have done so many amazing things in your life and I know for a fact that Fred, Tonks, Lupin, your parents and all the other people wouldn't want you to feel like this. I love you Harry James Potter, wizarding world hero or not, I love you and I'm not going to let you blame yourself, okay? Those people, they didn't die in vain – they died because they believe in you and your dream to make the wizarding world safer and damn it Harry you just killed Voldemort so trust me you have achieved your goal. Now please stop crying and goddamn kiss me already!''_

 _Harry didn't need any more persuading. His lips came crashing down onto Ginny's in the most amazing kiss ever shared between two people. It was soft but full of passion and slow but full of need. They could taste salty tears on each other's lips but that didn't matter. They were together, they were in love, they were invincible and in that moment Harry felt like everything was perfect._

' _I love you, Ginny Weasley.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**I love you, Ginny Weasley**

' _Hurry up Gin!' George called as he ran through the Burrow and towards the large pond located in the Weasley back garden._

' _Just give me a minute!' The red-head answered from inside her bedroom. Her brothers thought she was changing but really she'd been wearing her bikini under her summer dress all day, waiting for someone to suggest a swim. It was the middle of August after all, who wouldn't want to cool down in the pond!? No, really she was checking her hair looked good and that it wasn't obvious she was wearing waterproof makeup. Normally Ginny Weasley hated the idea of dressing to impress a boy but today was different. Today there would be other girls there, other girls that any boy would take one look at and fall in love with. Ginny was slightly frustrated at herself for inviting them but they were her and her brother's friends and on a wonderful sunny day like that she wasn't going to give up that opportunity._

' _Ginny?' she heard Hermione call with a soft knock at the door, 'can I come in?'_

' _Of course,' the Weasley answered and moved to open the door for her friend._

' _Do I look okay Gin?' the older girl inquired taking a seat on the bed._

' _Hermione you always look great, relax. Do I look okay is the question!' replied Ginny._

' _You look great,' Hermione said, 'I know I shouldn't be worried Ginny but the thought of all those girls out there in bikinis with Ron just scares me a little. I mean what if Ron decides he'd rather have one of them?'_

' _Honestly Hermione,' Ginny said while collapsing onto the bed next to her friend, 'I feel exactly the same way. Just not about Ron obviously!' Hermione laughed before standing up and walking to the door._

' _Come on then before those girls are all over our men!' Hermione stated and Ginny laughed before following Hermione out of her bedroom._

 _When Hermione and Ginny arrived at the pond Ron was talking with Dean and Seamus in the shallows and Harry was leaning against the edge in the deep laughing with Neville and two rather gorgeous girls, one blond, one brunette._

 _*I didn't invite them* Ginny thought and she started to worry._

' _I'm going to go and see Ron, okay?' Hermione asked and Ginny smiled and nodded before walking towards Harry, smiling so that she could show those other girls that he was hers and they were happy together._

' _Oh hey Gi-' Harry's words were cut off at the sight of his girlfriend. Her white bikini top was strapless and revealed just enough of her while not showing too much. *Unlike these other girls* Harry thought. Her body was tanned and in good shape because of all the quidditch she played and hours of laying in the sun with Hermione. Her bikini bottoms were also white and held at the sides by two gold hoops which just about revealed a freckle on her hip which Ginny hated but Harry loved. Her gorgeous locks of red hair were tied in a bun on top of her head and the thing that set it all off for Harry was her beaming smile._

 _Ginny giggled when she noticed her boyfriend's lack for words and slid into the pond next to him, pecking him on the cheek as she went._

' _Hi guys,' she said to Neville and the two unnamed girls that Ginny had not invited._

' _Hi Gin,' replied Neville smiling before adding, 'this is Grace and Charlotte.'_

' _Hey, I'm Charlotte nice to meet you,' the brunette said to Ginny smiling._

' _And I'm Grace,' said the blonde girl frowning._

' _I'm Ginny, nice to meet you,' Ginny said as Harry slipped an arm around her shoulder making her smile._

' _We'd better get going,' frowned Grace, 'see you later.' And Ginny was fairly sure she winked at Harry before climbing out which made him pull Ginny closer to his body._

' _Sorry about her, it was nice meeting you!' smiled Charlotte before quickly following her friend._

' _Who invited them?' Ginny asked once the girls were out of earshot._

' _George,' answered Neville, 'they work on the shop's management team.'_

' _Charlotte didn't seem to like me much,' sighed Ginny._

' _No she has a thing about Harry you see,' Neville informed Ginny._

' _Oh that makes sense now.'_

' _Yeah I said no plenty of times when she suggested 'going somewhere private' but she didn't seem to get the message until you came over,' Harry told Ginny._

' _Well Grace seems nice anyways,' smiled Ginny._

' _Yep complete opposites those two,' said Neville, 'well I'm going to see Luna, see you guys later.' Neville waved goodbye and left Harry and Ginny together at the side of the pond._

' _You look gorgeous by the way,' Harry whispered in Ginny's ear, his breath tickling her neck as he turned to face her._

' _You don't look so bad yourself,' laughed Ginny. She had been secretly checking her boyfriend out while the others were talking and even though she had seen him shirtless more times that she cared to remember she was always impressed. Harry had a very defined six pack and his body (like Ginny's) was tanned after hours in the sun over the summer._

' _Should we go and join the others?' asked Harry motioning to the shallower part of the pond where most of the party was gathered: laughing, talking and swimming in the sun._

' _Wait a second,' Ginny replied before kissing Harry. It was a short kiss but still full of love and passion._

' _I love you, Ginny Weasley.'_


	3. Chapter 3

**I Love You, Ginny Weasley**

 _They had broken up 3 months ago._

 _Harry had ended the year long relationship a few days after the anniversary of the war. That week it felt to Ginny like she cried more than she had ever cried in her entire life. At first she shed tears for Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Mad-Eye and all the other unnamed victims but by the 5_ _th_ _of August the tears that fell from her eyes were for one man only: Harry Potter._

 _However, a few months down the line and Ginny's life was better than ever. She was in the Holyhead Harpies training squad meaning that once she turned 18 she was allowed to try out for the world-famous team; the band that her and her friends had ironically started a year ago was actually becoming noticed around her home town and with at least two music producers living nearby the future was looking up for Ginny's small-town band; and to top it all off, Austin from the small café that she worked in on the weekends found every opportunity there was to flirt with her and he was constantly asking her out on dates that Ginny politely declined._

 _She still felt that something was missing from her though._

 _And on one unseasonably sunny afternoon in autumn, her missing piece returned to her._

' _Hey, Weasley! You coming?'_

' _You bet Potter!' Ginny was glad that nothing was awkward between them. The first month was full of shy 'hello's' and hurriedly exiting a room as soon as the other entered but now they acted as if nothing had ever happened which Ginny was thankful for._

 _Not wanting to miss a game of quidditch, the red-head ran to her father's shed and grabbed her broom-there was no way she was losing this game with her brand new broom. Jogging to the homemade pitch in the back garden, she prayed that a certain raven-haired boy may notice her once more._

 _An hour later and five Weasleys, one Potter, one soon-to-be Weasley and one Spinnet all tumbled into the kitchen of the Burrow, the smell of freshly baked cookies greeting them._

' _We totally thrashed you out there!' laughed George, running to grab a cookie off the table._

' _Well I guess you can't win them all,' shrugged Charlie as he threw his arm around his fiancé, Megan._

' _My team is the best team, that's why we won!' stated Harry as he slung is two arms around Ginny and Ron. Ginny froze at his touch. What did this mean? Did he want to try again with her? *Don't be stupid Weasley, he's moved on* and Ginny had to give in to her conscience, after all, what would the famous Harry Potter want with a small-town girl like her?_

 _After showering and changing into some clean clothes, all the Weasleys and their guests were relaxing in the living room. Watching a comedy film on the TV that Charlie had insisted on getting Mr Weasley after he had lived with Megan's muggle parents for two weeks._

' _You really must tell me more about these wonderful inventions Megan. I mean, how do those people fit inside that small screen?' inquired Mr Weasley as he gazed in awe at the television. Megan released herself from Charlie's grip and sat up to explain to her future father-in-law the basics of a TV._

' _Well-'_

' _Dad, I'll explain it later,' Charlie stopped his future wife's sentence as he knew that his father could talk endlessly about all things concerning muggles, 'don't worry Megan he's a bit obsessed, in a minute he'll take it to the shed and start to dismantle it.'_

 _Megan shrugged at her fiancé's words and settled herself back into his chest._

' _Have you decided on a date for the wedding yet?' asked Ginny._

' _Not really, we were thinking about sometime in Spring so that it will be warm but not too warm' answered Megan. Charlie rarely brought home girls but on the rare occasions that he did, they were always snobby, brats that never stayed longer than two months – 'daddy's princesses' Mrs Weasley called them. So when Megan was introduced to the Weasleys they were prepared for the worst but she turned out to be nothing like they expected; she was kind, polite, helpful and could play quidditch really well._

' _That sounds wonderful dear, Ginny will you help me with the dinner please?' Molly Weasley asked her youngest and only daughter._

 _Reluctantly, Ginny left the sofa and made her way into the kitchen and was surprised to see Harry peeling carrots._

' _I've got to do some washing but I'm sure you two can manage, Ginny will you please peel the potatoes?'_

 _Picking up the peeler, she made her way to the bowl of potatoes that just so happened to be right next to Harry's bowl of carrots – Ginny had a firm idea what her mother was trying to do._

' _So, how are you?' Ginny jumped at Harry's sudden words and he stifled a laugh._

' _Alright I guess, you?'_

' _Good. I heard try-outs for the Holyhead Harpies are coming up, you gonna go?'_

' _Yeah I'm gonna try. I'll have only just turned 18 you see so I'll only just be allowed to try out.'_

' _But in the wizarding world you come of age at 17.'_

' _Yeah you do but the founder of the Harpies was a muggle-born and, as I'm sure you know, in the muggle world you come of age at 18 and with the Harpies, tradition is tradition. It's like a crime to break it.'_

' _Oh ok that makes sense. Well good luck, I'm sure you'll do great!'_

' _Thanks, Harry.' She embraced him in a tight hug and, just like by the lake after the war, Harry felt like everything was perfect – for a few seconds at least._

' _Alright thanks for that guys, you can go back and watch the movie if you want,' Mrs Weasley ended the moment by entering the room again – if she had known what Harry was about to ask Ginny she wouldn't have spoken so soon._

' _Ok, you coming Harry?'_

' _Yeah, I'll be there in a second.'_

' _Ok, whatever.'_

 _Harry watched the red-head stroll back into the living room. He loved the way she walked – he hadn't noticed that before – the slight sway in her hips, the way her hair flowed perfectly down her back-_

' _Harry?'_

' _Oh, sorry Mrs Weasley.' Harry turned a dark red and practically ran into the living room. Mrs Weasley giggled to herself, she had heard what Harry had whispered after her daughter even if she hadn't. She had watched him gaze longingly after Ginny and whisper those 5 words he so desperately wanted to say: 'I Love You, Ginny Weasley'._


	4. Chapter 4

**I Love You, Ginny Weasley**

 _She stared at her reflection in the mirror._

 _It was as if the person staring back wasn't her._

 _Ginny Weasley didn't have bruises covering her body. Ginny Weasley wasn't scared to leave the house. Ginny Weasley didn't cry every day. No, Ginny Weasley – the_ _ **real**_ _Ginny Weasley – was confident, happy and free._

 _That Ginny Weasley was lost a month ago when those men kidnapped her and did all manner of unspeakable things to her body._

 _Of course, it was her fault. She was the one who told Lauren that it would be fine to take a shortcut through Knockturn Alley with no wands at sunset, she was the one who asked the men for directions and she was the one who cried herself to sleep for a week in the men's dungeon listening to Lauren's helpless screams._

 _Her family and friends said otherwise. They constantly reminded her that she was not to blame and that she shouldn't be so hard on herself but Ginny refused to believe it. If it wasn't for her Lauren wouldn't be pregnant at only 19 years old with no boyfriend and no job to support her. Of course, there was always singing for Lauren but being stuck in hospital for 3 weeks and being too scared to leave the house for the remainder of the month meant that there were no new songs to release so no income._

' _Hey Gin. Are you okay? You've been in there for the last half an hour. Gin?'_

 _It was Darren._

' _Uh. I'm fine.' Reluctantly she moved to the bathroom door and unlocked it revealing a tall, brown haired man leaning against the wall opposite._

' _Gin!' he exclaimed when Ginny opened the door at last. 'Are you okay? Can I get you anything? Do you want me to call your mum, your brothers? I can put on a film. What would you like?' It was almost too much for Ginny and she nearly broke down right then and there. What had she done to deserve a guy who cared about her so much? It didn't make sense to her but she was glad she had him and there was no way she was going to take him for granted._

' _Let's watch a film,' Ginny mumbled._

' _Okay sure. I'll go and make us some popcorn.'_

' _Darren,' said Ginny, stopping him in his tracks, 'Thank you.'_

' _For what?'_

' _For being amazing and kind and caring and for being so sweet and for taking care of me and for being so considerate and for a million other things that would take me too long to say.'_

' _Ginny.'_

' _Yes Darren?' He was holding her hands now, nose to nose, his breath tickling her face._

 _And then he said it. The words no man other than Harry had ever said to her: 'I Love You, Ginny Weasley.'_

A/N – I hope you're all enjoying this fic. I'm sorry this chapter isn't very long but I'm having a bit of a writer's block and this idea suddenly sprung to me earlier so I thought why not? Thank you for the lovely reviews, it is so nice to receive them. I feel I need to clarify something though as one person commented on the fact that it is not clear how the relationship ended and that there is no Harry PoV so this is a message for that person and anyone who has the same views.

This fic is obviously from Ginny's PoV and I don't intend to change that as right from when I had the idea for this fic I knew I would write it in Ginny's PoV. Maybe one day I will write a similar version to this story from Harry's PoV but for now it is just Ginny's. When I first started writing this story I had a very strong idea as to what the storyline was and I still do and I won't change that. I'm not going to reveal how they broke up as these chapters are all about Ginny's flashbacks to Harry and (as in this chapter) her other boyfriends telling her they love her. The basic storyline is somehow Harry and Ginny broke up, Ginny is very upset about it and is now having flashbacks. In later chapters I intend to reveal how they broke up and what the aftermath is but for now that shall remain a mystery as that's what I had planned from the start. That's why you do not know what happened and that's why there is no Harry PoV.

Sorry I haven't updated for a while but I've been working on a song fic that is a spinoff from this story and school has been even more hectic than usual. I plan to update soon but I'm really focused on my song fic for now. Hopefully though there will be a new chapter up soon.

Thank you for reading my fic, I hope you enjoy it and will continue to enjoy it.

P.S. Sorry for the long authors note.


End file.
